I never had a chance
by Blood ErroR
Summary: Okano se consideraba mediocre, malhumorada, impulsiva y muy poco femenina. Y aún si ella decía ser feliz con el simple hecho de ser amiga de Maehara y pasar un rato a su lado, ese pequeño rayo de esperanza que le hacía levantarse decidida cada mañana se evaporó en cuestión de segundos. Y es que supo que Maehara jamás se fijaría en ella por una simple razón: Ella no es Isogai Yuuma.


**Disclaimer:** Ansatsu Kyoushitsu / Assassination Classroom es propiedad de Matsui Yuusei.

* * *

 **I never had a chance...**

Un día abres los ojos y te das cuenta de que te gusta alguien.

Lo más normal en esas situaciones es que te quedes callado, pensando e intentando reflexionar en tus acciones, tus recién descubiertos sentimientos y en lo que harás de ahora en adelante en función de la relación, buena o mala, que lleves con esa persona.

El día que Okano se despertó en su cama con las piernas enredadas en las sábanas y la mitad de la almohada tirada en el suelo y lo primero que pasó por su adormecida mente fue la sonrisa de Maehara, se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba muy bien. Así que hizo lo más razonable en ese momento: Colocó bien la almohada, se desenredó de aquel agarre de las sábanas y se tumbó boca arriba en el colchón mirando el techo mientras reflexionaba sobre su situación actual. Pasados dos minutos de reflexión y habiendo salido de su estupor, empezó a entrar en pánico y se incorporó de repente en el colchón mientras tiraba las sábanas a un lado. Y es que como era de esperar, su situación no era para nada buena, es más, era de lo peor.

Tal vez si no se tratara de Maehara, estaría bien.

Y es que teniendo en cuenta el historial, tanto el del chico como el de ella, lo más normal es que le odiara o no quisiera tener nada que ver con él. Pero a esas alturas ya le era bastante difícil sacar al rubio de su mente.

La primera vez que Okano escuchó el nombre del chico fue en segundo curso. Cuando aún estaba en el edificio principal y en una clase con aire acondicionado. Y no fue ni más ni menos que a través de una compañera suya, la cuál se tiró todo el almuerzo llorando desconsolada en su mesa. No conocía mucho a esa chica, ni siquiera podía recordar su nombre y tampoco se molestó en aprendérselo ese día. Pero la curiosidad era más que latente en ella. Más cuando la pobre chica no paraba de sollozar en su pupitre mientras que sus amigas intentaban consolarla de alguna manera. Su mesa era bastante cercana a la suya, solo unos cuantos metros la separaban de aquel revuelo. Y mientras que fingía comerse su almuerzo, escuchó atentamente la conversación que tuvieron esas chicas con el fin de enterarse de lo que había pasado. Todo aquello que escuchó le dejó frustrada y a la vez confundida. Al parecer esa chica había salido con Maehara unas dos semanas, para después romper con él con decisión y dejarle tirado en una cita que iban a tener en el centro comercial. Tanto a Okano como a las amigas de la chica les pareció inaudito todo aquello. Si había sido ella quién había cortado la relación ¿Por qué estaba llorando? ¿Por qué se estaba lamentando el haberle dejado? Era incluso hipócrita. Y la reacción de las chicas no se hizo esperar. "¿Por qué has roto con él si te gusta tanto?" Preguntó una de ellas completamente confundida. La única respuesta que obtuvieron fue un "No lo entenderías, es complicado". Todas se quedaron calladas y más confusas aún, pero no volvieron a preguntar. Esa respuesta había dado a entender que esa chica verdaderamente tenía motivos para dejar atrás a Maehara, aunque no le gustara hacerlo. Esa compañera suya acabó yendo al baño acompañada de sus amigas, para después volver a clase con los ojos llorosos y una expresión desdichada de tanto llorar. Eso fue lo único interesante que pasó en todo el día y la pobre muchacha se negó a responder a nadie más. Lo único que Okano pudo pensar de Maehara fue un "Es imbécil" mientras veía como la chica se restregaba los ojos con nerviosismo. Sí. Le pareció imbécil y desconsiderado. Más al haberle causado dolor a aquella chica. Por lo que la única conclusión a la que llegó aquel día, fue que era muy conveniente no acercarse a ese tal Maehara. Y eso pensaba hacer.

La segunda vez que escuchó su nombre fue también en segundo curso. Concretamente el día de San Valentín. El ambiente en el edificio principal era animado, la mayoría de la gente estaba de buen humor y Okano volvía a estar sentada en su mesa comiendo como si nada. No había preparado ningún chocolate, no había visto la necesidad y tampoco esperaba que algún chico quisiera recibir algo de ella ese día. Así como acostumbraba, estaba comiendo su almuerzo con tranquilidad mientras veía como se desarrollaban las cosas en su clase. Algunas chicas repartían chocolate por los pasillos y en otras clases, algunos chicos esperaban que esa persona especial se presentara ante él con un regalo y otras personas (como ella más que nada) suspiraban decepcionados ante lo mucho que les aburría ese día. Ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez ese fue el primer día en el que se dio cuenta de lo popular que era Maehara. Porque dejando de lado a Asano Gakushuu, los otros cuatro virtuosos, Isogai Yuuma y algún que otro chico popular de la escuela, las de su clase pronunciaban una y otra vez el nombre de Maehara. No pasaba ni un minuto antes de que otra estudiante cruzara la puerta de la clase diciendo que había visto a Maehara. Maehara por aquí, Maehara por allá. Estuvo a punto de levantarse y largarse para no volver con tal de no escuchar ni ese nombre ni ninguno de los otros de nuevo. "¿Por qué es tan popular?" Se había preguntado mientras suspiraba con pesadez. A esas alturas estaba empezando a tener curiosidad sobre quién era ese chico y por qué atraía tanto a las estúpidas de su clase, aunque no quería comprobarlo de primera mano teniendo en cuenta el panorama que había visto meses antes. Y concretamente, aquella chica que había montado una escena dramática hacía tiempo por Maehara, ahora se encontraba en su mesa, sentada a pocos metros de ella y con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro. Okano le miró con curiosidad, no se había fijado mucho en ella tras lo que había pasado, pero sabía que normalmente era una chica tranquila la cual no solía llamar mucho la atención en clase. Ella se dio cuenta de que la estaba observando y sus ojos se cruzaron cuando se giró para mirarla. Se quedaron calladas y observándose a dos filas de mesas de distancia, pero lo que ocurrió fue bastante curioso. Porque cuando Okano estuvo más que dispuesta a apartar la mirada y a seguir con lo suyo, la chica sonrió con más énfasis y le dijo con simpleza "No les servirá de nada, él ya está pillado." Antes de que Okano respondiera su compañera ya se había dado la vuelta y estaba comiendo de su fiambrera. Raro. Había sido muy raro. Tanto que la Okano de aquella época se quedó callada mirando hacia aquella mesa por lo menos un minuto mientras intentaba descifrar aquellas palabras en su mente. Como era de esperar, no pudo. Y a día de hoy le seguía intrigando. Porque Maehara en ese momento estaba soltero y la chica no tenía motivos para asumir que ya estaba saliendo con otra cuando todo el instituto sabía que no era verdad. Tal ver por eso Okano empezó a tener más curiosidad. Más infundada y peligrosa curiosidad. Lo último referente a Maehara que pensó ese día fue: "Es imbécil, pero muy popular."

El primer día que vio a Maehara en persona tuvo sentimientos contradictorios. En ese momento andaba a paso rápido por el pasillo de la segunda planta, con el viento revolviendo su pelo corto y las clases medio vacías. Tenía los puños apretados y las lágrimas a punto de desbordarse por sus ojos, solo quería llegar a casa, tumbarse en la cama y no hablar con nadie para reprocharse a sí misma todo aquello que había hecho mal. Su tutor acababa de comunicarle que el año siguiente estaría en la clase E. La clase E. La clase del final. La clase de los fracasados. Estaría en un edificio de mala muerte encima de una montaña y en una clase de fracasados que no llegarían a nada en la vida. Fracasados como ella. Estaba perdida, ya no había esperanza. No sabía que decirle a sus padres, no sabía que decirse a sí misma. Estaba decepcionada, frustrada y triste. La gente de su actual clase ya estaría hablando a sus espaldas y dándole por perdida. Ya no podría labrarse un futuro ni tener un buen trabajo, la clase E se lo había arrebatado. Tampoco podría volver al club de gimnasia, con lo mucho que amaba moverse a través del tapiz y hacer piruetas. Se sentía de lo peor. Le hacían sentirse de lo peor. Sabía que podría haberse esforzado más en sacar mejores notas, pero no lo hizo porque fue así de tonta. Su mente estaba desbordada de maldiciones e insultos y estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. Lo habría hecho si no hubiera sido por el repentino choque que sacudió su cuerpo. Porque casi habiendo cruzado el pasillo por completo, había estado mirando todo el rato hacia el suelo y lo último de lo que había estado pendiente era de si se iba a chocar con alguien. Y precisamente había sido con una persona contra la que había chocado y se había sobresaltado dando un paso hacia atrás. Sus cuerpos se habían topado con tanta fuerza que ella exhaló una exclamación de la sorpresa y se había hecho daño en el hombro a causa del choque. Subiendo su mano hasta su hombro, Okano miró al suelo y gruñó con enfado. Lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era chocarse con alguien y mucho menos en el estado en el que se encontraba. Ni siquiera sabía quién era y le daba exactamente igual. Quería estar sola y no topándose con idiotas. Sin darse cuenta, las lágrimas se acumularon más a medida que pasaban los segundos, quería irse rápido de allí, no pensaba desmoronarse allí mismo, demasiada humillación estaba sufriendo. Sin embargo, cuando estaba dispuesta a marcharse y dejar a aquella persona a sus espaldas y sin dirigirle la palabra, una voz la detuvo en el sitio. "¿Estás bien?" le había dicho con tono preocupado. Con el pelo dorado como el oro y los ojos color miel, aquel que Okano había pensado durante meses que era un idiota popular, era el que ahora se inclinaba para mirarla con una expresión preocupada. Su choque obviamente había sido un accidente y no entraba en el plan de Okano el parecer que iba a romper a llorar en cualquier momento, pero ni siquiera ella esperó que ese chico tan popular que era un imbécil con las chicas llegara a tener un mínimo de preocupación por ella. Precisamente ella era la última chica a la que debería mirar en ese pasillo. Durante unos instantes ella se quedó mirándole anonadada, perdida en sus pensamientos, pero recobró la compostura a los pocos segundos y mientras su cuerpo se tensaba por el repentino nerviosismo, negaba efusivamente con la cabeza ante la pregunta que él le había hecho momentos antes. Maehara también se calló y se quedó mirándole con atención, como si la estuviera analizando. Pero a eso Okano le importó poco, ya que en ese momento estaba demasiado ocupada restregándose las lágrimas para que él no las notara. Sin embargo, el segundo en el que abrió los ojos y levantó la mirada para poder irse, se encontró con el que probablemente era el plano más bonito de Maehara que vería jamás. Su pelo rubio resplandecía y se movía debido a la luz y el viento que se colaba por las ventanas entreabiertas del pasillo, sus ojos estaban clavados en los suyos haciendo que se cohibiera y se pusiera nerviosa bajo la intensidad de su mirada y su mano extendida y justo enfrente de ella sujetaba un pañuelo blanco, el cual no sabía ni cuando ni de donde lo había sacado. Okano le miró sorprendida y en completo silencio ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué era amable con ella? Sabía que Maehara había salido con un montón de chicas preciosas, tanto de su instituto como de otros. Ella no era nadie en comparación a esas mujeres. Ella es bajita, plana, menuda, poco femenina, malhumorada e impulsiva. Su autoestima nunca ha sido de lo mejor y nunca lo sería. Aún si intentaba arreglarlo, no podría. Siempre pensaba lo peor de sí misma. No había forma de que alguien como él quisiera ser amable con ella, menos ese día, no tenía ningún motivo y Okano no lo comprendía. Aún así, lo único que recibió de Maehara aquel día fue una deslumbrante sonrisa de medio lado y un pañuelo nuevo, el cuál seguiría guardando hasta el año siguiente. Y aunque fue algo imperceptible e impensable, el corazón de Okano se estremeció, sus manos temblaron y sus mejillas se encendieron bajo la luz del atardecer en los pasillos. Ahora que lo pensaba, le gustaría haber podido darle las gracias. Porque a día de hoy, Maehara no era consciente de lo significativo que había sido ese encuentro para ella. Pero no pudo. Porque la voz del que era el mejor amigo del chico había resonado con fuerza en el pasillo aquel día. Haciendo que Maehara la ignorara y se diera la vuelta al instante para correr hacia Isogai con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa inusual.

Sí. Ese también fue el día en el que Okano se dio cuenta de que Maehara no era lo que parecía. Y también la primera vez que vio los ojos del chico iluminarse de genuina felicidad.

~0.0~

Se recostó en su mesa y suspiró con pesadez mientras colocaba uno de los mechones de su pelo detrás de la oreja.

Hoy era uno de esos días en los que Okano estaba reflexiva. En los que no hacía nada más que pensar, recordar y analizar todos y cada uno de sus encuentros con Maehara. Lo que sintió en estos, lo que pensó en aquel entonces y el cómo se encontraba ahora. El encuentro en el pasillo, su pequeña charla en la ceremonia de ingreso, el día que le dejó inconsciente pegándole con su mochila... Todo eso y mucho más era lo que había conseguido en el año que había transcurrido en la clase E.

Sí. Había pasado un año desde su encuentro en el pasillo.

Y si bien Okano en aquel entonces pensó que su mundo entero se acababa cuando se enteró de que iba a estar en la clase E, la situación cambió bastante cuando supo que Maehara, el único que se molestó en darle un pañuelo para secar sus lágrimas, estaría con ella. Pero todo cambió mucho más cuando un pulpo gigante amarillo se presentó en la clase diciendo que iba a explotar el mundo y que si le mataban les darían más dinero del que podrían gastar en su vida. Fue flipante. Flipante e inaudito. La cantidad de cosas que habían cruzado por la mente de Okano en aquel momento son imposibles de describir ¿Matar a ese monstruo? ¿Ellos? ¿Unos estudiantes mediocres? Parecía imposible. Parecía que el mundo estaba acabado. Pero quién iba a decirlo. Actualmente se habían acostumbrado y las cosas no iban tan mal. Aunque es cierto que no habían tenido más remedio. Tener que aprender a asesinar de la noche a la mañana no es algo fácil ni motivador, menos cuando tienes a una asesina profesional de profesora de inglés y un casi mercenario del gobierno de profesor de Educación Física. Aunque a decir verdad, poder sacar partido de su flexibilidad y su ágil cuerpo era algo que a ella le hacía bastante feliz. Todo ese año en general le había hecho feliz. Okano no llegó a imaginarse que haría tan buenos amigos en la clase, no llegó a imaginarse que se esforzaría tanto por estudiar o por "pulir su segunda espada" y no llegó a imaginarse que llegaría a cogerle aprecio a ese extraño profesor. Sí. Desde que había entrado en la clase E su vida había cambiado radicalmente. La suya y la de todos sus compañeros. Todo iba a mejor. Se sentía más segura, más inteligente, más fuerte. Todo era radiante.

Pero había algo que seguía molestándole de sobremanera.

Y es que habían pasado meses desde que se levantó de aquella cama con un nuevo pensamiento y visión de Maehara. Hacía meses que había asimilado lo que sentía por él y hacía meses que había decidido hacer algo al respecto.

Cosa que no funcionó absolutamente para nada.

Porque si bien Maehara y ella habían llegado a ser amigos durante ese año, la cosa no iba a nada más. Maehara le tenía simpatía, le apreciaba, pero no de la manera en la que ella quería. Y siendo franca consigo misma, Okano ya sabía desde el principio que Maehara se fijaría en cualquiera menos en ella, pero aún así le molestaba y le deprimía. Que te guste alguien que solo te ve como una amiga mientras va tirándole los tejos a todo lo que se mueve, no es agradable. Menos cuando eres consciente de que está hablando con otra mujer mientras se toma un helado contigo o simplemente dando un paseo. Tener que bajar la cabeza y sonreírle a tu amigo mientras le felicitas por tener una nueva novia, era algo que Okano no le deseaba ni a su peor enemigo. Su pecho se contraía, sus lágrimas se acumulaban, pero su sonrisa debía permanecer allí. Porque es lo que hacen las amigas. Y ella sabía que no llegaría a ser nada más para Maehara... Por el momento.

Tal vez. Algunas veces estaba segura de que podía romper esa barrera que tanto le separaba del rubio. Pero otras veces era incapaz de pensarlo.

Porque hoy era de esos días en los que solo podía recordar y reflexionar. De esos días en los que pensaba en Maehara, en ella, en lo que le había llevado a sentir aquello hacia él y en el que rememoraba en su mente una y otra vez las palabras de aquella muchacha cuyo nombre ya no podía acordarse. Aquella que lloró en su mesa hacía un año y que sonrió con tono burlón en San Valentín.

 _-"Él ya está pillado..."_ \- Pensó mientras apoyaba los codos en su mesa. _\- "Sigo sin saber a qué se refería."_

Por muchas veces que se acordara de esas palabras, seguía sin saber lo que ella quería decir. Obviamente Maehara seguía soltero y siendo rechazado por toda mujer existente de la clase E, cosa que a ella le aliviaba porque no quería tener como rival a ninguna de sus amigas. Y en todo el año que había estado allí con él, no observó ningún comportamiento extraño. Maehara era Maehara. Era despreocupado y feliz a su manera. Okano había caído como una tonta ante él. Ante el rubio y su amabilidad, su sinceridad y su sonrisa. Y se sentía tan estúpida pero a la vez tan feliz que solo podía suspirar de nuevo mientras echaba un vistazo rápido por la clase.

Habían vuelto de Educación Física y ya era la hora de almorzar. Poco a poco tanto ella como sus compañeros habían entrado a la clase con el uniforme puesto y con ganas de comer. Y aunque Okano no se quejaba del buen humor y el ambiente que había dentro del aula, no podía dejar de buscar al rubio con la mirada. Hoy iban a comer juntos. Y con Isogai. Pero juntos al fin al cabo. Y aunque sabía que no significaba nada, estaría de mejor humor si podía comer sentada en la misma mesa que el chico. Aunque los minutos pasaban, ella seguía perdida en sus pensamientos y ni Isogai ni Maehara aparecían por la puerta. Suspiró y volvió a recostarse en la mesa. No había forma de que se hubieran olvidado de ella ¿Verdad? Aunque tendría mucho sentido que lo hubieran hecho. Esos dos eran como un pack. Fueran a dónde fueran, tenían que ir juntos. Si querías algo de Maehara tenías que preguntarle antes a Isogai y viceversa. Y si querías estar a solas con alguno de los dos, no podías. Siempre estaban juntos y pegaditos como unos hermanos siameses. O en este caso como dos amigos de la infancia con... ¿Una relación un tanto extraña casi rozando lo dañino? Okano no sabía como definirlo y aún así lo dejaba estar. Isogai era amable, comprensible, sereno, tranquilo y con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Y aunque preferiría estar a solas con Maehara, no le importaba en absoluto que fuera Isogai el que se sentaba entre ellos. Era su amigo, él no sabía de su situación, no tenía culpa de nada. Más bien la culpa era suya por no querer dejar claro lo que quería de Maehara y disipar ese aire de dudas de una vez. Pero no lo hacía porque era estúpida con ganas.

-Oye ¿Dónde está Isogai?- Preguntó Megu a pocos metros de ella.

Okano abandonó sus pensamientos y giró la cabeza para mirarla. Pensaba que era la única que estaba empezando a preocuparse por la ausencia de esos dos. Al parecer no era así.

-Creo que está recogiendo el material de Educación Física con Maehara.- Respondió Yada con una sonrisa.

Sin pensarlo mucho y sin decir una sola palabra, Okano se levantó de su silla y se encaminó hacia el patio dónde ahora sabía que estaban aquellos dos. Nadie iba a preguntarle a dónde iba ni por qué, iban a lo suyo y la gran mayoría era consciente de su creciente cercanía con esos dos. No solo eso, si no que también necesitarían ayuda para guardar el material que habían utilizado en Educación Física y que ambos chicos eran tan tercos y estúpidos que no querían ayuda por parte de nadie. Así que su partida no les extrañaba en absoluto.

Lo que sí fue extraño fue cuando al cruzar la puerta de clase se encontró en el pasillo con Karma y Nagisa, los cuales al parecer estaban volviendo del patio. Nagisa no dijo nada, solo sonreía de manera habitual. Se notaba que estaba de muy buen humor hoy. Pero Karma no. Karma no actuó con normalidad. Cuando la vio cruzando el umbral de la puerta, se quedó quieto en su sitio. Le miró con atención durante unos segundos y a primera vista parecía estar debatiéndose algo en su mente. Su cara, que siempre mostraba una clara indiferencia, le miraba con indecisión y ¿Preocupación? No lo sabía, incluso la misma Okano se confundió ante esa reacción de Karma. Era la primera vez que parecía afectarle su presencia.

Estuvo dispuesta a decir algo, pero no le dio tiempo. Porque cuando ella ya había abierto la boca, Karma ya estaba cruzando la puerta de la clase a paso rápido. Pero las palabras que le murmuró al pasar a su lado, fue algo que se instaló en la mente de la chica y pareció hacer eco en todo su cuerpo.

-Yo que tú no iría. Es mejor que les dejes a solas si no quieres acabar mal parada.

Todo se congeló de repente. El tiempo, las voces, el viento, su mente, todo. Todo parecía haberse parado a medida que las palabras de Karma calaban en ella. En ella y en sus recuerdos. Sus nefastos y reveladores recuerdos. Porque un pensamiento impulsado a raíz de esa revelación, que nunca había cruzado por su cabeza, taladró su mente y revolvió sus entrañas. Por unos segundos el silencio le había inundado por completo, pero sabía que eso iba a cambiar. Porque ese instante no era más que la calma antes de la tormenta. Una alarma silenciosa que empezó a sonar dentro de ella hizo que el tiempo volviera a correr, hizo que Okano ignorara las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros frente a su lapsus e hizo que empezara a correr apresurada por el pasillo en dirección al patio, donde estaban los dos sujetos que le hacían entrar en pánico por momentos. Sus pensamientos corrían a toda velocidad. Sus pensamientos, sus recuerdos sobre Maehara, las palabras de esa chica, las palabras de Karma y sus propias reflexiones respecto a ellas. No era tonta. Okano no era tonta en absoluto. Y en ese momento estaba deseando serlo. Porque a medida que se acercaba más al patio, rezaba con todas sus fuerzas para que las repentinas y paranoicas sospechas que corrían por su acelerada mente no fueran verdad. Pero a medida que pensaba más y más, más pánico le entraba, más miedo tenía, más empezaba a pensar que se echaría a llorar allí mismo. Su mente estaba analizando uno por uno un montón de recuerdos sobre Maehara e Isogai. Haciendo que empezara a fijarse en detalles que no debería, que empezara a pensar en cosas que no debería porque sabía que no podría ser verdad, pero cuanto más recordaba más dudaba.

Maehara e Isogai juntos todo el rato. Maehara e Isogai llegando juntos al instituto, marchándose juntos a casa, estudiando juntos, pasando el rato juntos, comiendo juntos, cenando juntos, durmiendo en la casa del otro, mandándose mensajes todo el tiempo que estaban separados, protegiendo al otro aún a costa de su propia seguridad, defiendo al otro de quién quiera que fuera. La amplia y genuina sonrisa de Isogai cuando Maehara decía algo estúpido. La forma en la que los ojos miel de Maehara brillaban cada vez que Isogai hablaba, reía o simplemente se quedaba quieto a su lado. La forma en la que los ojos de ambos se habían perdido en el cuerpo del otro multitud de veces ya sea en clase, en la piscina, en Educación Física o en cualquier parte, para luego mirarla a ella sorprendidos y con miedo, como si el haber sido descubiertos mirando atentamente a su mejor amigo fuera algo malo. La manera en la que apartaban su manos inmediatamente cuando se rozaban, como si quemara, como si fuera ácido para ellos a pesar de ser tan cercanos. La forma en la que poco a poco Maehara dejó de hablar de cualquier chica, de cualquier ligue, de cualquier novia, simplemente de cualquiera. El leve sonrojo que cubría las mejillas de Isogai cuando Maehara se acercaba y le decía "Eres realmente un Ikemen" y le revolvía el pelo con cariño. La completa indiferencia y poca consideración y atención que mostraba Maehara ante cualquier persona cuando Isogai estaba a su alrededor, como si el moreno fuera el único digno de acaparar su atención y sus miradas. El inesperado y fuerte abrazo en el que ambos se fundieron cuando Maehara despertó tras esa "horrible enfermedad" a la que había sido sometida la mitad de la clase durante sus vacaciones en la isla y su enfrentamiento a Takaoka. Las pequeñas lágrimas y sonrisa de alivio que Isogai mostraba en aquel entonces y el sonrojo de Maehara y la emoción que mostró ante aquel abrazo inesperado por parte de su amigo. La manera en la que se llamaban "Hiro" y "Yuu" de forma cariñosa mientas estaban a solas, como si fueran niños pequeños poniéndole un mote a su mejor amigo con el que había jurado no separarse jamás. Maehara e Isogai. Isogai y Maehara. Hiroto y Yuuma. Yuuma y Hiroto.

 _-"¡Para de pensar! ¡Para de pensar!"_ \- Se gritó a sí misma con desesperación mientras negaba fuertemente con la cabeza.

Llegó al patio como una exhalación, con la respiración agitada y el pelo alborotado. Giró la cabeza a ambos lados, confirmando que las dos personas que buscaba no estaban allí. Quedándose parada durante unos segundos, Okano sacudió la cabeza y con cierta vacilación se encaminó a paso lento hacia el destartalado cobertizo que se encontraba justo al lado de aquel edificio de madera. Quería tranquilizarse, quería que su corazón dejara de estar acelerado y quería olvidar la palabras de Karma. "Déjales a solas" había dicho ¿Por qué? ¿Desde cuando a Karma le importaba lo que ella o alguno de los otros dos hiciera? Nunca le había importado. Y por desgracia allí estaba el problema ¿Por qué iba el pelirrojo a preocuparse? No lo sabía. Y esa cuestión era lo que ponía más nerviosa a Okano a cada paso que daba.

Finalmente llegó a acercarse al cobertizo lo suficiente como para poder asomar la cabeza y ver lo que esos dos estaban haciendo. Un mal presentimiento empezó a sacudirla y haciendo caso a sus impulsos apoyó la espalda en la pared de madera del edificio de la clase E y finalmente miró.

No debería haberlo hecho.

No debería haber espiado como una vulgar cotilla, esperando descubrir algún secreto o aspecto nuevo del chico que le gusta.

Karma tenía razón. No debería haber ido allí.

La puerta del cobertizo estaba cerrada a cal y canto. Los materiales que habían utilizado en la clase estaban más que guardados. La mayoría de los alumnos y los profesores estaban dentro, completamente ajenos a la escena que se desarrollaba a pocos metros del edificio. El sol de mediodía iluminaba el cielo, el leve viento se había levantado sacudiendo las hojas de los árboles y los uniformes de los tres alumnos que se encontraban fuera. Pero solo a uno de ellos le importaba este detalle.

Con la espalda apoyada en la puerta del cobertizo y aferrando sus brazos con fuerza alrededor de la espalda de su "mejor amigo", Isogai tenía los ojos cerrados, la respiración acelerada y sus labios en torno a los de Maehara. El rubio mantenía sus brazos apoyados en la pared, a los costados de la cabeza del otro chico, mientras se concentraba por completo en unir sus labios con los del otro. Un suspiro, un murmullo, una pequeña sonrisa y los ojos de ambos abriéndose para mirar al otro. Se separaron apenas dos milímetros para cruzar sus miradas con atención. Y a día de hoy, Okano podía confirmar con toda seguridad que era la única vez que los ojos de Maehara expresaban tantos sentimientos a la vez. Adoración, cariño, ternura, emoción y mil cosas más que ella no podía definir. Todo eso y mucho más era lo que decían los ojos del chico mientras sonreía de una manera que nunca antes había visto. Isogai solo le devolvió la sonrisa con timidez y apretó sus brazos contra él de una forma suave, como pidiéndole que dejara de estar tan embelesado mirándole y le escuchara.

-Alguien podría vernos.- Dijo susurrando con un tono de voz suave.

El rubio cambió esa sonrisa dulce por una burlona. No tardó mucho en acercarse de nuevo a la cara de Isogai, hasta que sus narices se rozaron, hasta que sus labios estuvieron separados por unos simples milímetros. El moreno se sonrojó al instante y le miró con el ceño un poco fruncido y unos ojos suplicantes, aunque sabía que eso no tendría ningún efecto en Maehara.

-¿Sí?- Preguntó el rubio con un susurro.

Sus respiraciones se entremezclaban, parecían agitados y nerviosos. Con esa última frase Maehara había rozado sus labios con los del otro, haciendo que se estremeciera y se tensara en sus brazos.

-Hiro.- Volvió a decir Isogai furiosamente sonrojado y llamándole por ese mote cariñoso, esperando a que el otro le escuchara.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Yuu?- Contestó el rubio con otra sonrisa burlona y mirándole con intensidad.

-Para de...

Isogai no pudo terminar de hablar, porque antes de darse cuenta Maehara se había abalanzado sobre él y había vuelto a unir sus labios. Lo había hecho con fuerza, con desesperación, como si no hubiera podido aguantar un segundo más sin ese contacto tan íntimo entre ellos. El delegado de la clase acalló una exclamación en su garganta, pero no se apartó. Es más, le correspondió. Estrechó más sus brazos contra él y le atrajo con fuerza, haciendo que sus cuerpos chocaran y se fundieran en un fuerte abrazo. Sus labios se separaban y se volvían a unir, apremiantes, cálidos e impacientes. Maehara sonrió en mitad del beso, Isogai volvió a suspirar y como si nada de lo que ocurriese a su alrededor les importara, se concentraron en el otro ignorando que el tiempo del almuerzo lo iban a pasar allí o que sus compañeros se estaban preguntando dónde estaban. Parecía que con estar juntos de esa forma les bastaba.

Y eso para Okano era desgarrador.

Le dolía, le destrozaba, le estaba matando por dentro. Mientras que ellos se abrazaban, recorrían las manos por el cuerpo del otro, acariciándose con cariño y murmurando palabras inteligibles que ella no podía escuchar con claridad a esa distancia, ella se estremecía del dolor, intentaba aguantar las lágrimas con todo el esfuerzo que podía reunir y aguantaba las ganas de ir hacia allí y separarles.

Pero no podía.

Porque era su amiga. Okano era su amiga, era amiga de los dos. Y las amigas no se ponen celosas, no se enfadan y no se quedan echas trizas de esa manera. Las amigas sonríen, dan las felicidades y dejan que ellos continúen juntos y felices, a pesar de que su conciencia le grite una y otra vez que no podía dejar las cosas así, que no podía comportarse así.

Tal vez fue por ese pensamiento que Okano, a pesar de que no podía respirar con normalidad, que el pecho le doliera y se contrajera de una manera inimaginable y cada respiración estaba cerca de ser un sollozo, diera un paso atrás y se marchara de allí. Siendo una pequeña e inaudible risita de Maehara lo último que escuchara al abandonar el patio.

Se sentía tan egoísta, tan miserable, tan aprovechada, tan tonta ¿Cuanto tiempo habían estado saliendo esos dos? ¿Fue antes o después de entrar en la clase E? Quién sabe. Nadie lo sabe, solo ella. Tan desafortunada y rechazada de una manera desastrosa. Porque a pesar de no tener confianza en sí misma, a pesar de tener más o menos claro que el rubio solo la veía como una amiga, tenía esperanza. Un mínimo, pequeño y minúsculo rayo de esperanza que iluminaba su mente por las mañanas. Que le hacía pensar que algún día Maehara abriría los ojos, que se daría cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba y le correspondiera, que se diera cuenta de que no valía la pena salir con nadie más que fuera ella. Y no era así. Ella era bajita, plana, menuda y malhumorada y Maehara había salido con unas chicas increíbles. Pero todas ellas, incluida ella misma, tenían un grave problema: No eran Isogai. Y por ese motivo el corazón de Maehara jamás pertenecerá a una mujer. Jamás. Nunca. No importa cuanto se esforzara ni cuanto tiempo pasara con él. Para el chico, dos horas enteras con ella no equivalían ni la mitad que unos dos minutos al lado de Isogai. Maehara idolatraba a aquel chico, le gustaba, le admiraba, le amaba. Sus ojos resplandecientes, su dulce sonrisa de felicidad y el fuerte abrazo en el que le había atrapado lo confirmaba. Y para Isogai era más de lo mismo. Todo ese tiempo tanto ella como todos los de su alrededor habían estado equivocados. Esos dos no eran solo amigos de la infancia, eran mucho más. Se necesitaban mutuamente por que se sentían incapaces de imaginarse una vida sin el otro. Habían estado tanto tiempo juntos que el simple hecho de pensar que podrían separarse les asustaba. Se protegían, se entendían con una sola mirada, se deseaban y se desesperaban al ver un simple gesto triste del contrario. Y ahora lo entendía todo. Ahora Okano podía entender la razón por la que todas las relaciones que Maehara había tenido se habían desmoronado con tanta facilidad, ahora podía entender las misteriosas palabras de aquella chica, ahora podía entender por qué a pesar de tanto esfuerzo jamás llegaría a ser nada más que una amiga para el rubio: Porque él estaba enamorado de Isogai y viceversa. Él está pillado. Claro que está pillado. Puede que desde que fuera un niño. Todas aquellas relaciones con aquellas chicas, eran una mentira, eran una farsa, una blasfemia. Maehara no las quería, nunca las quiso. Lo único que él quería obtener de ellas, era olvidarse de los sentimientos que guardaba por su entonces mejor amigo. Olvidarse de él o intentar superar sus sentimientos, qué más daba. Esas mujeres eran tapaderas inservibles que solo servían para hacerle sentir menos culpable. Por eso lloró su compañera de clase, porque lo sabía, se había dado cuenta y no había podido soportarlo. Esa chica había sido muy lista. Más que ella misma.

Y no solo eso, estaba segura de que era menos egoísta que ella.

Porque en ese momento, mientras andaba a paso lento por el pasillo del edificio, se daba cuenta de lo egoísta, desconsiderada e insensible que era. Okano quería que Maehara estuviera con ella. Que le sonriera de esa manera a ella, que le besara a ella, que sus ojos resplandecieran así solo con verla a ella. Y esas cosas no podían ocurrir, porque en algún momento que ella se perdió, Isogai correspondió con ilusión a los sentimientos del rubio y habían acabado juntos. Juntos y besándose en el primer rincón del instituto que pillaran a la primera de cambio. Y ella no lo soportaba. Quería quedarse a Maehara para ella, que cortara su relación con el otro para que le prestara atención a ella. Y se sentía miserable por ello. Se sentía como una niña pequeña que deseaba más que nunca esa piruleta que jamás podría comerse. No podía estar deseando que ese amor que ahora ambos chicos compartían se fuera por la borda por su egoísmo ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado Maehara reprimiéndose y saliendo con mujeres que no amaba con tal de no hacer daño a su mejor amigo y perderle? ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado Isogai celoso y triste porque la persona que le gustaba era un chico el cuál se iba detrás de la falda de cualquier mujer que se le cruzara? ¿Cuánto tiempo habían estado guardando esos sentimientos y arrastrándolos como un peso muerto a su lado? ¿Cuánto tiempo habían estado sufriendo? Mucho. Mucho tiempo. Okano estaba segura de que habían tardado mucho tiempo en reconocerlo y en estar juntos. Y por eso se sentía miserable. Se sentía de lo peor. Porque a pesar de saber lo que había entre esos dos, a pesar de saber lo mucho que habían tenido que pasar para llegar hasta ese punto, una parte de ella quería seguir siendo egoísta.

 _-"Soy de lo peor."_ \- Afirmó en su mente mientras se quedó parada en el pasillo y mirando al suelo. _-"Realmente soy de lo peor."_

No tenía remedio. Estaba más que acabada. Primero acababa fijándose en un idiota popular que no le beneficia en lo absoluto. Después intenta ser su amiga para acercarse aunque sea un mínimo a él. Y por último acaba con el corazón roto porque él solo tuvo, tiene y tendrá ojos para su "mejor amigo". Que obviamente ya no era su amigo. Ahora eran pareja. Y mientras tanto solo podía suspirar, bajar la cabeza y apoyar una de sus manos en la pared con esperanza de no caerse. Porque tenía que reunir fuerzas para mostrarles una sonrisa y darles la bienvenida cuando llegaran a clase. Tenía que ser fuerte para admitir de una vez que ella no pintaba nada allí, que no podía entrometerse entre ellos dos, que no podía separarles y que la única forma de sentir aunque sea un poco de paz consigo misma era reunir valor, admitir que tenía que olvidarse de Maehara y dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso. Que ellos siguieran felices y juntos y que ella se quedara a un lado como una espectadora. Como debió ser siempre. Por mucho que llorara por dentro, por mucho que le costara superarlo. Tenía que hacerlo. Por el bien suyo y por el bien de ellos.

-¿Okano?

Escuchó una voz en mitad del pasillo, con tono preocupado y alarmado. Okano solo giró la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos castaños de Kayano, la cuál le miraba sorprendida a unos pocos metros.

-¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó alarmada.

Pasaron varios segundos hasta que Okano se dio cuenta de la humedad de sus mejillas. Era estúpida. Estaba llorando y no se había dado cuenta. Había estado tan ocupada pensando en todo lo ocurrido, en todo lo que debía hacer, en todo lo que había visto, que ni se había dado cuenta de como las lágrimas que había intentado contener habían acabado deslizándose por sus mejillas. Kayano seguía mirándola, esperando una respuesta, una reacción, algo. Y volvió a sentirse mal. No quería preocuparla, no quería que nadie se preocupase por ella. No se lo merecía. Solo era una niña tonta que se había fijado en alguien que no le correspondía.

Y aún así no pudo evitar negarle a su amiga con la cabeza, dándole a entender que no estaba bien. No estaba para nada bien. Estaba llorando sola en el pasillo y eso no era un signo de estar bien.

Kayano no preguntó. No dijo nada. Solo se encaminó a paso rápido hacia ella y envolvió sus brazos en torno a su cuerpo, intentando consolarla. Fue reconfortante en cierta manera. Saber que al menos la tenía a ella para darle un abrazo y un hombro en el que llorar cuando lo necesitara. Okano sollozó en su hombro y aunque sabía que la peliverde quería que se desahogara a toda costa, que le contara lo que le estaba pasando para poder ayudarla, solo fue capaz de murmurar unas simples palabras:

-Soy estúpida. Nunca tuve oportunidad.

Okano sabía que si lo decía en voz alta, al fin podría ser capaz de reconocerlo.

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

Hola ~

Si queréis tirarme piedras o algo parecido, este es el momento perfecto (?) Vale no, he vuelto. Y esta vez con un MaeIso, sí, mi amado e infravalorado MaeIso. Tengo que ponerme las pilas con estos dos ¿Y que mejor que empezar con un fic sobre desamor? Pues aquí está, el punto de vista de Okano. Sobre Okano: El hecho de que ella tiene sentimientos por Maehara es algo que todo el mundo sabe, está confirmado en todos sitios y en el manga hace poco también. Me gusta mucho Okano, es muy mona y de mis chicas favoritas, por lo que no he podido resistirme a hacer esto. Para mí Okano fue, es y será siempre la gran frienzoneada de Ansatsu para mí (?) Y es que ella fue la que le pegó a Maehara con la mochila y le dejó inconsciente en el suelo por ser un caradura, es real, aparece en los tomos del manga. Respecto a todo lo demás que he escrito, sobre su primer encuentro, esa chica de la clase, San Valentín, etc... Obviamente es inventado, necesitaba una historia que desarrollar y un motivo para que Okano empezara a interesarse en Maehara y esa me pareció la mejor manera de hacerlo. Respecto a la forma en la que intenta acercarse a Maehara y su poca autoestima, etc. Lo de la poca poca autoestima de Okano es algo que también está confirmado por el autor y escrito en las antologías, ficha del personaje y esas cosas, debido a que es plana y muy poco femenina se tiene en muy poca estima a sí misma. A la vez esto hace que tenga muy buena relación con Kayano y Megu, ya que esas dos tienen inseguridades parecidas y son bastante cercanas, he intentado al menos reflejar un poco a esas dos chicas por esto, más a Kayano que a la pobre Megu, pero lo he intentado. Creo que Okano es el personaje de Ansatsu que más me ha costado describir, o al menos escribir desde su punto de vista. Ni siquiera sé si lo he hecho bien, lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido y estoy contenta con el resultado. Y las reacciones de Okano respecto a lo que ha visto, creo que están bien teniendo en cuenta los comportamientos que tiene en el manga... Creo. Y bueno, respecto a Isogai y Maehara, sé que debería haberles sacado más, al menos un poco más de roce entre ellos (?) Pero esto desde el principio estaba pensado para ser descrito con el POV de Okano, con los pensamientos de esta, por lo que creí más conveniente dejarlo así. Eso sí, lo de "Hiro"y "Yuu" es algo que voy a recordar por el resto de mis días.

Este fic por alguna razón casi ha coincidido con el cumpleaños de Isogai (13 de noviembre). Puedo jurar que no ha sido a propósito. Justo cuando lo he terminado he mirado la fecha y me he quedado flipando. Así que bueno, no sé si puede contar como un fic de cumpleaños para él. Pero es una alegría haber podido subirlo en una fecha cercana a este.

Por cierto. Mucha gente me ha estado preguntando respecto a la información que saco de la antología de Ansatsu y otras cosas. La antología y toda esa información la saco a base de búsquedas de los personajes que suelo hacer cuando empiezo un shot o un fic. Principalmente en la wikia inglesa de Ansatsu. Allí hay muchísima información, toda ella más bien. Y es bastante útil a la hora de escribir, al menos para mí. No sé si todos los que han preguntado leeran esto, si no, me encargaré de decirselo por MD, me sentiría mal si no contesto ~

Y bueno, sin nada más que decir espero que hayáis disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo.

Nos vemos (~*-*)~ ~(*-*~)


End file.
